1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination construction for a tip and point ferrule of a billiard cue, more particularly to a billiard cue having an assembly for a tip and point ferrule manufactured from epoxy resin reinforced glass fiber material in such a way as to be easily glued to the shaft without coming off.
2. Prior Art
A conventional billiard cue such as a break cue and a jump cue are specified to be 1.4 meters in length and 600 grams in weight. The cue's construction can be divided into tip-point ferrule-shaft-joint-butt hilt-cushion in order from the tip side. In this invention, a tip and point ferrule in combination are described as a combination construction for a tip and point ferrule of a billiard cue. The tip of this combination construction is usually made of buffalo leather, rubber, or phenolic resin, and if used as the tip of a breaking cue, it is found that the strength of the tip is not sufficient to resist deformation. Meanwhile, a tip made of buffalo leather and rubber has a high water absorbance, and will cause insufficient chalk adherence onto the cue tip when applying chalk, thus transferring insufficient momentum and losing precision when hitting the billiard ball.
The conventional billiard cue is comprised of a shaft, a butt hilt and a joint for combining the shaft and the butt hilt, wherein the joint can be formed by a screw like protrusion located at the front end of the butt hilt and screwed into a nut located at the rear end of the shaft to combine into the billiard cue, while the tip (tip pad and tip insert) and point ferrule are fixed (screwed or glued) at the front end of the shaft, and a compression packing is located between the tip and point ferrule and is used to absorb the counter force of striking the billiard ball so that the tip and point ferrule are not damaged during breaking or hitting. The outer most part of the shaft is shaped into a small cylindrical shaped object to be inserted into the cavity of a bush shaped point ferrule in order to connect the small cylindrical object beneath the tip. There are some troubles that occur, such as separation, breakage, and crack formation in the tip, point ferrule and compression packing due to inadequate materials (high moisture content, low strength) and fixation methods. Similar known billiard cues having improved tip configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,490.
There has been a long felt need by persons skilled in the art of billiard manufacturing for adopting an appropriate material to make a billiard cue having sufficient strength not to deform when breaking the billiard ball and low water absorbance in the tip to allow sufficient chalk to be adhered thereon.